worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Relationships
Relationships are a key part of Elnea Kingdom. Initially, you start with a maximum of 52 friend slots on your friend list. If you befriend any more people after hitting 52, older friends that you have little interaction with will be replaced. You have the option to add more friend slots. The max number of slots you can add is 102. (You must buy additional slots with gems.) Building A Relationship The more you talk to people, the better friends you will become. Giving your friends gifts, food, talking to them, asking them to join you in Dungeons or sparring, inviting them to fishing or gathering, and complete any quests they might offer, will cause your friendship to grow. Gifting Friends Select a gift-able item from your inventory (the bag icon). Make sure your character is holding the item. Talk to the friend that you'd like to give the gift to, and an option will pop up that will enable you to give them that item. Occasionally, they may reject your gifts or immediately drop them on the ground, however, you are able to offer them a gift again/pick the gift up and try to return it. Making Friends In order to make friends, talk to any NPC repeatedly and use different dialogue options. Eventually, you will be able to ask to be friends. However, they may not agree initially. Some can be harder to befriend, depending on your personality and the other person's personality. Additionally, NPCs can also ask you to be friends too if you're an acquaintance of theirs. You have the option to either befriend them or refuse. When you have become friends with someone, it is likely that they will approach you throughout the day and talk to you. They may ask you to gather or fish with them, spar with them (where you will go to a Parade Battlegrounds/Royal Arena together and fight, which costs 60 bea and 120 bea), or explore a dungeon with them. They may also talk to you normally, using the 'small talk' or 'greeting' dialogue, or they may offer you items and foods, and offer to give you perfume which will either leave you smelling nice (shown by the flower icons around your character) or gross (the dark cloud around your character). Close Friends After becoming friends with the selected person, you may continue talking to them until you get the option to ask them to become closer. Close friends are more likely to approach you. Those of the opposite gender are also more likely to approach you to ask if you want to go somewhere alone, which typically means they want to ask you out. If you do not have a partner, you can accept their confession or reject them. It is advised to be wary of who your partner is, as you must pay in order to break up with them. If you do have a partner, you will automatically reject them. Dear Friends (same gender ONLY) After talking to a close friend repeatedly and invite them to many activities, you and another person of the same gender may become dear friends. Dear friends can invite each other to eat at the tavern. Dear friends will also commonly approach you to eat at the Tavern, as long as they do not have an event on the same day. Side Note: You can acquire more than one dear friend. Interaction with NPC Travelers * Travelers will stay in the kingdom for 10 to 13 days. They will NOT come back once they leave the country. As a result, you must act early if you want to make them a citizen. * Only one person can become a citizen per day. If you want multiple travelers to become citizens, you need to give citizen applications to them on different days. * If you want to make travelers a citizen, give the Citizenship Application (Caravan Co) form to the travelers. If the relationship between you and the traveler is between acquaintances and close friend, that can be done. * If you and the traveler are in Dear Friend or Lover, you cannot give a Citizenship Application to the traveler, so please try the following method. ;If you and the traveler are dear friends :When you talk with the traveler, you have the option of "if xxx was really going to leave". Even if the traveler refuses, you can still use this option with the traveler many times. When the traveler accepts it, the next day the traveler will become a citizen. ;If you and the traveler are lovers :1. Dating many times until "I want to propose ..." appears. :2. When you talk to the traveler before dating, the option "are you leaving again?" Is displayed. When the traveler accepts it, the next day the traveler becomes a citizen. *Tips from a user in this comment 1 * Tips from a user in this comment 2 * Tips from a user in this comment 3 Finding a Love Interest Note: The game DOES NOT allow same sex relationships. Note: You CANNOT marry a person of the royal family until you have reached the second generation. Whilst the most obvious choice is to marry the Crown Prince / Princess, that is not always an option... Instead, a spouse whose skills complement your own, someone who can hold their own in the deep dungeons is always a good choice or a spouse who will get you a specific Career you may want is the best choice. Always ensure that you've made the right choice when picking a partner before telling them how you feel, or you may end up with the wrong person. To break up with them, hold the unripe fruit while talking to them, you can find the unripe fruit in the hexagon titled "Shop" on your display screen. It will cost gems to get, and gems cost real money, so be careful with whom you choose to be partners. Since a child cannot confess love, it is necessary to wait until adulthood to do so. However, it is likely close friends of the opposite gender will confess to new adults immediately if they graduate in the same year. If a person you want to marry has a lover: You can break them up with "Flame of Passion". However, it can not be used if the person is engaged or married. Dating Once you confess your love to someone or they confess to you, you can go on dates. There will be an option in the chat menu that says something along the lines of "do you want to go out?" or "do you want to go on a date?" As with all offers, your partner can decline your invitation based on your personality's ability to get people to agree to things or if they are busy. Your partner may also come up to you and ask you if you want to go on a date. Once you sign up for a date, you will be asked to meet them at 1 AT in Towngate square, or vice versa, depending on who proposed the date. If you proposed the date, it is possible for your partner to miss or be late. When either you or your partner show up, one of you will ask "where are we going?" and the other will say "how about we go to place" and both will travel to either the Waterfall, Tavern, Lucky Tower, or the Temple Atrium. The destination your date occurs is chosen either by you or your partner. When selecting the option “Make Small-Talk” with your partner, it is possible that they will have a quest for you to complete. The quests may vary from finding a specific item to preparing a certain meal(s). So far, there is no known trigger to receiving the quests(i.e. time of day, level of partner’s interest, their personality trait, etc.). As with most quests, your partner will give you a reward(s) for completing it. ;Unripe Fruit (paid item) :If you are not engaged or married with your lover, you can split with your lover. ;Flame of Passion (paid item) :It is an item that separates a person you want to marry from that person's lover. It cannot be used if the person is engaged or married. Proposing After becoming someone's partner and going on enough dates with them, you will get an option that says "I want to propose...!" You do not need to have an engagement ring of any kind to propose. However, when holding an engagement ring as you propose, it will be used. If you do not propose to your partner, your partner may propose to you. At a random time during the day they will walk up to you and say "I know this is out of the blue, but how about we go on a date right now?" You have the option to refuse or accept this request. If you accept, your partner will lead you to the Temple Atrium where they will ask you to marry them. You can either accept or refuse. If you refuse, you will still remain partners. It is also possible that if a date goes very very well, your partner will propose to you right then and there. On the day of wedding, you will automatically use normal wedding attire from the Temple. It is possible, however, to pay with gems/buy DLC to use fancier attire instead. You will not share money with your spouse even if you get married. ;The following combinations cannot get married *Uncle/aunt and nephew/niece *First generation (former traveler) and royal family *Mountain corps Leaders/heirs and mountains corps *Royals (other than the first child), knights, and scholars cannot marry mountain corps unless they are out of that position. :While you may not marry immediate family, such as a sibling, it is possible for your character to marry some extended family, such as a cousin. Note: After your engagement, you cannot break up with your partner. Note: If you wish to propose to an acolyte, you must romance them and wait until you see the notice that says that they have moved from the acolyte chambers and someone else has moved in. After that, you may get the chance to propose. You cannot propose and they will not propose until they move and become a citizen. Note: If you marry the Crown Prince/Princess or first child of Mountain Corps, your last name after marriage will be the last name of your partner. Timing of marriage between NPCs ;When your character is unmarried. :When one of them becomes 10 years old they engage. ;When your character is married. :When one of them becomes 8 years old they engage. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Gameplay